Rain
by ZeManabatMan
Summary: Christmas gift for two good friends of mine , Nona and Dean. Merry Christmas, guys! Love you both! #TEAMOZONEWILLRIZE


Rain

The skies flood with deep grey clouds, with light drops of rain falling over cold Seattle. The sounds of car horns flood the air as Nona rushes through the crowds of people in a hasty matter. She hides her bag in her jacket to protect it from rain as she slides through the small gaps of the morning work crowd.

("Little bit closer. Just a bit more.")

She said in her mind as she closes in on the business district of the city, where businesses of all sorts neighbor each other in their tall, all-glass buildings.

"Now, which building was it?" Nona said to herself as she looks at her phone, searching for her objective. A while of searching, she becomes stumped and leans against one of the buildings, just in time before the rain picked up. In her irritation, she asks a man who was passing by.

"Excuse me sir, sorry to bother you but where might Silver R be?"

The suited man said nothing but points upwards. Nona was confused at first but as she decides to look up, she leaned against the tallest building in the district, one that had the large letter R on the roof. Nona scratches her head in surprise.

"Sonofa... Thank you, sir."

The man nods your welcome, and went on his way. Nona fixes herself up before she goes inside. She wipes her glasses with the sleeve of her black pullover and fixes her grey beanie that had a little Kirby patch on the back of it. She exhales and said to herself,

"Showtime."

She takes out her notebook and pen and walks into the lobby of Silver R.

The place had sparked Nona's eyes. The grey marble walls glistened in the lights, and the raindrops dressing the windows. The soft sound of work clamor fill the room as she maneuvers past the many men and women in business attire.

("Ugh. Suits everywhere. Now, where's the reception desk?")

She thought, walking in a slow pace while fixing the sleeves of her shirt. Luckily, she caught sight of the desk, along with a woman fixing papers. Before Nona went to talk, she quickly examines the woman.

She had a full black business dress on, with her nametag in front. Her dark red hair put into a bun and a mole on the left corner of her mouth made her seem like the diamon in the rough. Nona walks to her and said,

"Excuse me."

The woman looks at her and spoke in a French accent.

"Oh, may I help you?"

("Wow, she's from France".)

Nona thought, then said,

"I'm a reporter from Click Magazine. I'm told I was to interview the CEO of Silver R."

"Ah yes, he's been expecting you", the woman said. "Let me phone him."

The woman grabs the phone from behind the desks and calls the CEO. As she does, Nona notices her nametag on the counter next to the vase of flowers.

("Elise. I like that name.")

Elise hung up and said to Nona,

"He is ready to see you now. Follow me."

Elise walks out of the desk while Nona follows. As she follows, she noticed the skylight above her head, showing the rest of the building and the rain splashing all over, not making a single sound against the glass. Elise leads Nona to the elevator and it opens automatically.

"15th floor. His office to just down the hallway", Elise said as Nona enters the elevator. She presses the last button on the panel, and the door slowly closes, showing Elise's smile getting smaller and smaller in the gap. As it closes, she slowly moved up the building, admiring the window view of the city as she moves up.

"Ok. Keep a cool head. Not like you're gonna interview with the most powerful men of fashion", Nona said to herself to try relaxing herself. She goes through her notebook and looks the questions she must ask. In her studying, the elevator stops, and the door opens.

"...what?"

She notices that the elevator was already at the 15th floor, and immediately became red with nervousness all over.

"Fuuuuuuck", she said, covering her face with her notebook.

"No, no. Its time. Have to do it."

She readies herself and waits for her face to not be red anymore. As she calms herself, she marches down the long hallway to the large grand doors in the end. She reaches it, and exhales right before she opens. She took a peek around the room. There were large windows left and right of the room, and a grand desk in the middle with a large leather chair behind it, turned around facing the fireplace, still burning fresh. She walks in and closes the door behind her. She slowly makes her way towards the desk, unsure to speak or not. Before she even gets close, a voice rang out from the side,

"Hello."

Nona jumps in surprise and looks to her right. There was a man in a suit looking out the window, staring at the rain.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't-

"Oh don't be sorry".

The man turns and walks to Nona. As he came to the light, Nona backed away, suddenly tripping onto the chair in front of the desk.

"Nervous, are we?", the man said with a chuckle after. Nona, brushing her hair away from her glasses, said,

"I'm with Click Magazine. I am here to interview a-

"Mr. Romero? Well, you're looking at him", the man said, walking to his chair behind the desk. Nona quickly grasped her notebook tight and thought,

("I regret everything.")

Romero sat down and grabbed his fingers, awaiting for the questions. Nona was panicking at the moment, but quickly snapped out of it and opened her notebook to a new page.

"Ok, Mr. Romero. Lets begin", she said.

Before she was about to ask questions, Romero quickly said,

"Please, call me Dean."

An hour of stressful interviewing later...

"Well, it seems like we're done here", Nona said, not making eye contact with Dean due to her nervousness. As she packed her bag, Dean noticed the rain had gotten harder in the last hour. He got up and got his coat, and as Nona was ready to leave, he asks,

"The rain had gotten heavier. Let me drop you off back".

Nona quickly replied with a sheepish smile,

"No no! Its okay, I can just call a cab!"

Dean smiles and and lifted her heavy bag onto his shoulders.

"You would like to be drived home in a dirty cab with a fat man that'll charge you more than the usual pay?"

Nona stayed silent for a couple seconds.

*chuckles* "I can drop you home, Ms. Rosero. I'm actually done for the day, as a matter of fact."

Nona, still feeling like she should take a cab, nodded with slight regret, and they both walked out the office and headed for the elevator. As they walk down the long hallway, Nona looks at him for a bit.

("Wow, he looks young. He looks like he's just a year older than me.")

She thought, looking at his faintly smiling face. Dean, noticing she was staring at him, thought,

("Those brown eyes. They seem so pretty in the light...Hm? Whats this?")

Dean looks down at her bag and sees a familiar badge. It was a Super Smash Bros logo badge pinned on the strap of her bag, near where his hand was holding, practically shining in the lights. His eyes made a spark upon sight of the badge.

("Woah. She plays Smash?")

"Ugh!" Dean exclaims, seeing that he bumped into the elevator door. Nona quickly said,

"Woah, are you okay?"

Dean rubs his forehead, which was a little red from the bump. He chuckles sheepishly and said,

"Hehe, I'm alright. Guess my mind was somewhere else."

Nona shows a faint smile at his forgetfulness. Dean presses a button, and the elevator quickly rosed up to the top. The door slides open, and they both walked in. He pressed the button to the lobby, and the door slowly closes on the black marble hallway.

They stayed silent until halfway down the building, when Dean asked,

"I've noticed you like Super Smash Bros, Ms. Rosero."

Nona quickly turned her head to him and said,

"Heh, its just a little hobby. I enjoy the games."

"Well, so do I."

Nona's smile turned to a confused expression. Dean grabbed his right suit sleeve and pulled it up, revealing a tattoo of the Super Smash logo. Nona's eyes sparkled, and she quickly shouted,

"YOU LIKE SMASH?"

Nona grabbed his suit jacket in happiness, knowing someone likes the same thing she likes. Dean chuckles with a sheep expression and said,

"I usually play it in my free time. Played Melee as a kid to Bros at, well, now."

Nona was happily staring at him for a couple seconds, but notices they were near the lobby floor. She letted him go and dusted herself off.

"Ahem. I never thought a person like you would play Smash, seeing you are the business type", she said.

Dean chuckles, taking off his glasses to wipe them.

"One must not judge books by its cover", he said, putting his glasses back on. The elevator stops, and the doors open. They see a crowd of people waiting in front of the elevator, and as they caught sight of Dean, they all stood upright, as if he was a military general.

"Wow. You're that kind of boss, sre you?", Nona remarks, looking at everyone standing properly with the hands to their sides. Dean chuckles and faces the crowd.

"Guys, c'mon, quit being nervous", Dean said, putting the business people at ease.

"Now, I'm going home early, so I want you all to do your best for today."

Everyone nodded and made a path for him to walk. Dean happily shakes his head and said to Nona,

"Lets go."

The two walked out, and the business people quickly flooded the elevator. As they head to the entrance, Dean sees Elise standing near the door.

"Your car is ready, Mr. Romero", she said with a smile. Dean nods and said,

"Thank you, Ms. Fleur."

They walked outside and sees Dean's sitting under the canopy attached to the building, shiny and wet from the rain. Dean clicked the alarm, and the drive and passenger door automatically, stunning Nona with surprise.

"And how much did this cost you?", she asked.

Dean chuckled and said as he puts her bag in the backseat,

"You'd be surprised how much credit you get when you go into this type of business. C'mon, before the rain gets heavier."

They both got in before the wind pushed the rain towards them. As Dean started up the car, he asks,

"Ms. Rosero."

"Hm?", Nona hummed.

"Sorry if this creeps you out, but are you free sometime this week?"

Nona hides a faint smile and chuckles a bit.

"I am. This Friday, to be specific."

Dean grips onto the steering wheel in slight nervousness.

"Well, might you have time for a meet up? You know, there's gonna be that music festival in the park, and I was wondering if you'd like to go."

Nona tilts her head, trying to catch a view at his slightly blushing face. She said with a smirk,

"Its a date then. This Friday. 8 AM. Don't be late."

Dean smiles and scratches his head.

"Wouldn't think of it."


End file.
